1. Field
The following description relates to a digital broadcasting receiver, a method for controlling the digital broadcasting receiver, a server, a method for controlling the server, and a computer-readable medium, and more particularly, to a digital broadcasting receiver which may include an additional service in a channel guide by using discovery information, a method for controlling the digital broadcasting receiver, a server, a method for controlling the server, and a computer-readable medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A broadcasting receiver can be used to receive and display content, for example TV and/or radio broadcast programs, on a plurality of channels received through a broadcast stream. To enable a user to review the available programs and select one of the programs for viewing, a channel guide is displayed which lists the broadcast channels and shows information about programs that are due to be broadcast within a predetermined time window. The channel guide can also be referred to as an Electronic Program Guide (EPG).
A conventional EPG is generated using metadata supplied by the broadcaster, and is limited to linear broadcast services which have been assigned logical channel numbers (LCNs) by the broadcaster. These LCNs determines the Receiver Channel Numbers (RCNs), which are the predetermined numbers at which the services are stored. Other services, for example video-on-demand (VOD) services, and receiver functions have to be selected through other menu screens. As more functions and other types of service are added, the user interface becomes more cumbersome as the user must navigate through various menu screens to locate and select the desired function or service. The disclosure is made in this context.